Estrelas no meu Coração
by Marih-chan
Summary: Inu Yasha sabe o que quer, mas está indeciso. Kagome está indecisa, mas sabe o que quer. Um deles precisa se decidir para reacender as estrelas em seus corações.
1. Serendipity

i Inu Yasha está habituado a fazer as coisas ao seu modo...exceto quando Kagome está por perto. Inu Yasha já decepcionou Kagome uma vez... E desde então Kagome ficou apreensiva a respeito de relacionamentos. Ela espera alguém que a faça feliz e tire todas as suas dúvidas em relação ao amor, enquanto isso, seus dois empregos lhe dão a independência tão almejada. Mas a repentina morte de sua bisavó a tornou uma presa fácil do poder da aristocracia, e ela se vê obrigada a tomar importantes decisões. Mas será tão difícil entregar-se a um homem que, mesmo sendo tão seguro, só lhe proporciona incertezas e revoltas? Ou ele poderá corrigir seus erros e reacender todas aquelas estrelas que havia em seu coração?i

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome encostou a testa na porta do estabelecimento e por um momento tentou esquecer tudo.

O casamento, o bolo, o vestido, tudo. Tentou bloquear o mundo, mas uma voz grossa a despertou para a realidade.

-Boa noite senhorita Kagome. Não vai abrir?- Ela virou surpresa e encarou o homem a sua frente com frieza antes de responder com o que esperava ser uma voz calma.

_ -Boa noite senhor Rips.- A jovem morena abriu a porta com pressa, entrando no estabelecimento e se dirigiu para o balcão do bar.- O mesmo de sempre?- Ele sentou na mesma mesa que sentava todas as noites e com um sorriso bobo respondeu._

_ -Você que sabe meu bem. – Ela estreitou os olhos na direção do homem, que desmanchou o sorriso bobo assim que viu o olhar da jovem._

_ -Nunca mais me chame assim senhor Rips-Aquele apelido lhe trazia recordações. Agradáveis e ao mesmo tempo dolorosas. Mas aquela não era a hora de pensar nisso. Tinha que tocar o Serendipity._

_ O Serendipity era um lugar tocado por Kagome e sua sócia, Carol (é para ler Cárol, com a pronuncia americana), que oferecia pratos com toques criativos, além de possuir um bar completo. O bar dava ao local um ar de pub inglês. De vez em quando surgiam ali drinques com misturas bastante exóticas, como martínis com suco de cenoura. _

_ Enquanto preparava o drinque, Kagome fitou a livraria que ficava logo ao lado. Parte da parede que dividia o bar/café da livraria havia sido removida para que os clientes, principalmente os diurnos pudessem andar livremente de um estabelecimento para o outro. _

_ Quando ela colocou o drinque na mesa, o senhor nela sentado não pode deixar de puxar assunto._

_ -Então senhorita Kagome, como vai o seu misterioso noivo o.... Como é mesmo o nome dele?- Ela olhou para ele com frieza e estreitou tanto os olhos, que adquiriu uma aparência quase felina._

_ -Inu Yasha. Ele vai muito bem, obrigada. Anda trabalhando tanto, que não sei se ele chegará muito antes do casamento. - aquilo não era completamente verdade, mas pouca coisa era verdade em sua vida, por isso achou melhor deixar quieto._

_ - Se eu tivesse uma noiva como a senhorita... - Nesse instante ele fez uma pausa, passando os olhos pelo corpo da jovem. - Eu não a deixaria sozinha. Principalmente trabalhando num bar cheio de bêbados que poderiam agarrá-la a qualquer momento._

_ - Creio que ele confia em mim o suficiente para deixar-me trabalhar. - "Mais uma mentira." Ela pensou. Mentir já era mais que um hábito para ela, sua vida girava em torno de mentiras._

_ -Ainda acho que ele deveria pedir sua mão formalmente, diante da imprensa antes do grande evento. - Kagome já estava nervosa, e ia acabar discutindo com aquele homem se Carol não tivesse chegado._

_ -Boa noite senhor Rip. Kagome, você já está aqui? Deveria trabalhar menos. – Carol era uma mulher alta, com cabelos louros e lisos cortados acima do ombro. _

_ -Não sou eu que estou grávida - Kagome rebateu, olhando para o ventre de Carol, mais saliente por sete meses de gravidez. Carol sempre se preocupava com Kagome, como se fossem irmãs. Mas depois da gravidez Carol havia virado uma mãe para ela. _

_ Carol suspirou desanimada. Não estava com disposição para passar um sermão na amiga._

_ -Sango vem hoje?- Enquanto perguntou, a mulher loura se acomodou perto do bar._

_ -Acho que sim. Ela finalmente arrumou uma babá._

_ -Ainda bem. Aquele menino é uma peste! Você acha que meu bebê vai ser assim também?_

_ -Claro que não. Sango não tem culpa de Kohaku ter puxado ao Miroku. E se o bebê puxar o Tony, não vai ter problema, ele é bem tranqüilo._

_ -O que tem o meu filho?- Quando Sango chegou, Kagome e Carol repararam no menino em seus braços._

_ -Você não ia deixá-lo com uma babá?- Carol indagou._

_ -Ela não quis largá-lo na hora. Começou a chorar dizendo que era uma péssima mãe em abandonar o filho. - Dessa vez, quem respondeu foi Mirok, saindo de trás de Sango. Ela simplesmente fez uma cara feia e mudou de assunto._

_ -Kagome, como foi com sua avó?- Antes de responder, a jovem passou a mão pelo cabelo, tirando alguns caracóis rebeldes que insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto._

_ -Tudo bem. Meu primo estava lá. -Eles olharam pra ela preocupados. _

_ -Ele ainda não sabem de nada, não é?_

_ - O Andy ainda está suspeitando, mas ele não pode provar nada. – Graciosa, muito bela e totalmente desorganizada, Kagome fazia de tudo para manter sua vida e o Serendipity nos trilhos, lançando mão de uma enorme combinação de um charme irresistível, estratagemas incríveis e uma memória fotográfica para trivialidades e livros, dons que sua família não parecia apreciar.- Isso é o que acontece quando eu me envolvo numa teia de mentiras.-Erguendo o rosto e adotando uma posição teatral, ela declamou, em um tom barítono:-"Buscar a verdade nos outros, acima de tudo. a noite sucede o dia. Não serás falso com homem algum"._

_ -Shakespeare?-Perguntou Sango, resignada, já estava habituada àquelas demonstrações teatrais._

_ -Hamlet- Confirmou Kagome com um sorriso._

_CONTINUA................................_

_n**OI GENTE!!!!!!!!!**_

_ **EU SEI QUE ESSE CAPITULO FICOU PEQUENO, PORÉM É MAIS UM PRÓLOGO, OS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS SERÃO MAIORES.**_

_ **DESDE JÁ EU QUERO AGRADECER A CAROL, A LARI-CHAN E A MARAH-CHAN, MUITO OBRIGADA MIGUXAS!!!!!!**_

_ **E EU QUERIA TAMBÉM DIZER A MINHA AMIGA LU, AQUI DO MEU LADO QUE QUANDO EU PEIR BISCOITO, É TRAKINAS E NÃO PASSATEMPO!!!!! TRAKINAS É MUITO MEHLOR QUE PASSATEMPO E EU NÃO VOU ADMITIR QUE POR PURO EGOISMO VOCÊ NÃO ME DE TRAKINAS!!!!!!**_

_ **ENTÃO, SE QUIZEREM DEIXAR UMA REVIEW, OU SIMPLESMENTE DISCUTIR A SUPERIORIDADE DO TRAKINAS PERANTE AO PASSATEMPO, É SÓ CLICAR NO "GO"AÍ EM BAIXO.n**_


	2. Amor Incompreendido

Algumas pessoas preferem compartilhar seus problemas com alguém, para aliviar o peso nas costas. Outras preferem guardar seus problemas para si, e assim continuar a vida sem instigar piedade nos outros. Mas às vezes, não compartilhar os problemas, pode fazer uma pessoa cometer suicídio, ou alguma loucura do tipo. E quando se chega a esse ponto, mesmo a pessoa mais reservada e segura de si precisa desabafar.

Esse era o caso de Kagome Higurashi. Ela precisava falar com alguém. E esse alguém estava numa pequena sala, nos fundos do Serendipity, esperando por ela. Só terminaria de preparar um drink e sairia dali. Pelo menos era o que esperava até um homem entrar no bar.

-Boa noite, prima.-Kagome só teve tempo de murmurar um "agora não" antes do rapaz se posicionar a sua frente, do outro lado do bar.

-Vá embora. Não estou com disposição para discutir com você.-Dizendo isso, ela começou a tatear por baixo do balcão, em busca de sua arma.

-Isso é jeito de me tratar? Grandmère não vai gostar di-Ele não teve como continuar a frase, pois Kagome apontou um revolver para seu rosto.-V-você não vai ter coragem de atirar.

-Você acha? Lembre-se que eu já atirei uma vez. E dessa vez, eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de matá-lo.- O rapaz abriu a boca, pronto para alegar algo. Mas Kagome foi mais rápida.- E não se esqueça que eu posso alegar legitima-defesa, afinal, a maioria das testemunhas presentes estão tão bêbados, que não vão discordar do que eu disser. E o resto, não hesitará em testemunhar ao meu favor.

-Tudo bem, você venceu. Eu já estou indo.- Ele dirigiu-se a porta rapidamente. E disse apenas uma coisa antes de sair.-Mas eu vou descobrir o que se passa nessa linda cabecinha mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Deficiente!-O xingamento saiu apenas como um murmúrio. Mas ela não ia continuar se preocupando com seu primo. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.- Carol, eu vou lá nos fundos um pouquinho, pode cuidar do bar pra mim?

-Claro. Mas depois você me explica o que acabou de acontecer entre você e o Andy.

-OK.– A jovem passou pelo corredor escuro com passos pequenos e rápidos, até chegar a uma porta de madeira lisa e entrar num quarto bem iluminado. Lentamente ela entrou e sentou em uma poltrona preta, de frente para outra pessoa.- Não sei se você quer ouvir tudo isso, mas é importante saber o que está acontecendo, já que você pegou essa confusão no meio...Eu não quero que você ache que eu sou alguma maluca de inventar um casamento, por isso acho melhor contar tudo.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

i Quase quatro horas da tarde e, como estava nublado, as sombras já começavam a envolver a sala. Kagome acendeu um abajur. Tinha acabado de voltar de uma viajem de um mês e meio. Nesse momento o telefone tocou.

Foi atender. Uma voz aparentemente desconhecida falou-lhe do outro lado do fio:

-Alô, tesoro! Que tal um encontro hoje à noite?

-Quem é que está falando, faça o favor?- Perguntou ela franzindo a testa.

-Você não me conhece, um bem, mas estou disposto a dar-lhe uma oportunidade de ter esse prazer. Sou muito generoso, não sou?

Esse não era o primeiro telefonema anônimo que Kagome recebia naquele dia. Já havia recebido outros e, em todas às vezes, batera o fone. Dessa vez, porém, sentiu curiosidade em continuar a conversa, pois a voz do desconhecido, não obstante a sua impertinência, era muito agradável, além de ter um sotaque italiano sutil.

-Afinal, quem é o senhor e o que deseja?

Sabia perfeitamente bem do que se tratava. Todos os telefonemas se referiam sempre ao mesmo assunto.

-Eu li aquela noticia no jornal a seu respeito, belíssima. Por falar nisso, você deve ser bem bonita, não é verdade?

-Ao contrário, sou muito feia.-Retorquiu Kagome.

-Está falando sério?

-Sim. Tenho os dentes saltados e sou estrábica. É preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

-Ah! Assim vai mal, muito mal. Mas como nunca tive uma amiguinha vesga, quem sabe se a experiência não será divertida?

-Duvido.

-Não procure desanimar-se, meu bem. É preciso que alguém olhe por você, e para isso ninguém melhor do que eu. Não acredite que essa história de que "preferir um velho"passa de uma grande tolice. É bom que saiba disso antes que acabe estragando a sua vida. Eu sei como são essas coisas. Tenho vinte e oito anos, justamente a idade de um homem mais velho que te convém. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar de mim, como, aliás, sempre acontece com as outras.

-O senhor quase não é pretensioso.-Observou Kagome com frieza.

Não podia compreender a razão de continuar aquela conversa ridícula.

-Se eu mesmo não gostar de mim, como posso esperar que os outros gostem? Bem, agora que já sabe tudo a meu respeito, que me diz do nosso encontro? É só marcar a hora e o lugar.

Kagome riu levemente.

-Que tolice! O senhor sabe muito bem que eu não iria encontrar com um desconhecido.

-Por que não? Será, talvez, por causa de algum velho? Já disse que entre os mais velhos, sou o que mais convém.

-Não existe nenhum velho em minha vida!-Replicou Kagome zangada-Sabe o que mais? Tenho a impressão de que estou falando com um louco.

-Se não existe velho algum, por que motivo andou dizendo que preferia ser amada por um velho?

-Não foi isso! Tudo não passou de uma história ridícula do jornal. Não disse escrevi aquilo a sério, isto é, não com essa intenção.

-Ainda bem, pois a impressão que tive, ao ler a noticia, era que você devia ser uma desses casos de debilidade mental. Fico satisfeito por ver que não se trata disso. Agora, mais do que nunca, estou ansioso por vê-la. Então, que tal se eu aparecesse na sua casa, lá pelas nove horas?

-Não pense que irei atendê-lo.

-Ótimo! Irei de qualquer maneira!

Kagome pôs o telefone no suporte, um sorriso a bailar-lhe nos lábios. Achava que o homem não viria. Muito natural. Seria realmente ousadia da parte dele se viesse. No entanto, a sua voz não deixava de ser bem agradável...

E dizer que, durante o dia, recebera telefonemas com conversas ainda mais absurdas do que aquela, como, por exemplo, no chamado interurbano de uma cidade do Arizona de que nunca ouvira falar. Alguém que se dizia fazendeiro, rico, com sessenta e sete anos de idade, chegara a propor-lhe casamento, oferecendo-lhe um mundo de felicidades.

E depois fora a vez de uma voz toda solene recomendando que consultasse um psicanalista antes que fosse tarde demais. Onde já se viu uma garota de dezessete anos preferir as caricias de um homem velho as de um moço? Sem dúvida ela estaria sofrendo de algum complexo. Aconselhou-a que vencesse semelhante fraqueza antes que completasse o período de seu reajustamento a vida.

Kagome acendeu um cigarro e, enquanto fumava, abriu a gaveta para tirar o recorte de uma revista publicada no dia anterior. Era um artigo escrito por Dolly que aparecera na primeira página, a causa do problema. Ocupava quase a terça parte de uma coluna. Lia-se no cabeçalho:

n "As viúvas negras do século XXI" n

Na verdade o fato ocorrera uns dois ou três dias antes, quando George mandou Kagome à outra cidade para fazer uma daquelas pesquisas com perguntas originais. A daquela vez fora: "O que as mulheres preferem, ser amada por um velho rico ou por um jovem pobre?"

A mulher que Kagome abordou, era uma muito amável e bem apessoada, e, por esse motivo, com o gravador em mãos Kagome entrou na conversa dela.

-Acho que prefiro ser amada por um jovem pobre. E você?-Kagome hesitou um pouco antes de responder, aquilo não era exatamente profissional.-Vamos, a reportagem seria muito mais interessante se expressasse sua opinião.-Ela depois de pensar um pouco sobre o assunto, abriu um sorriso e disse com um tom brincalhão:

-Prefiro ser amada por um velho.

-Não acha que seria mais interessante ser escrava de algum jovem atraente?

-Não- Kagome sacudiu a cabeça com ênfase- Longe de mim querer ser escrava de alguém, seja ele velho ou novo.

Para desarmá-la, a mulher recorreu ao mais amável dos sorrisos e perguntou:

-Cá entre nós, aposto que a senhorita já tem em vista algum velho generoso e muito rico, não?

-Concerteza!-Respondeu Kagome com um ar brincalhão. Nunca lhe haviam dito que não se deve brincar com trabalho, principalmente se você é uma repórter. Abaixando a voz e, com os olhos brilhando de malícia, acrescentou- Não diga nada a ninguém mas esse homem já está com um pé na sepultura e possui um milhão de dólares em bônus do governo. Não gostaria de ser amada por alguém nessas condições?

Como tinha esquecido de apagar aquilo da fita, ela mesma não sabia. Quando George disse para mandar a fita e procurar mais um furo, nunca imaginou que ele mandaria Dolly escrever a matéria em seu lugar. Dolly não se limitara a narrar simplesmente a entrevista. Dotada de fértil imaginação, torcera e embelezara de tal forma os inocentes e jocosos comentários de Kagome que eles se transformaram em algo completamente diferente do que a jovem dissera. Pelo menos ela havia colocado apenas suas inicias.

Enquanto a jovem observava o movimento na rua, sua mãe abriu a porta. Kagome jogou o cigarro pela janela e se virou, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. A senhora Higurashi parecia um pouco cansada. Era uma ótima mãe e professora, apenas um pouco controladora, tanto na profissão como no papel de mãe. E, apesar de ter como filha uma jovem mulher, ainda era jovem. Sempre muito discreta e reservada, trajava uma saia escura e uma blusa bege.Trazia consigo uma pequena caixa de flores que entregou a Kagome.

-Parece que alguém lhe mandou umas flores querida.-Podia-se notar uma leve irritação e uma grande curiosidade no tom de voz da senhora Higurashi. Todos acham normal uma mãe se preocupar com a filha, mas ela exagerava um pouco na dose, principalmente quando se tratava da vida amorosa de Kagome. Tendo engravidado com 15 anos, ela faz de tudo para manter os homens longe de sua preciosa filha. Quando Kagome quis se mudar, ela comprou o apartamento que ficava em cima do seu e fez uma escada, ligando os dois apartamentos. Tudo para evitar que sua filha cometesse o mesmo erro.

Kagome ignorou a curiosidade da mãe e abriu a caixa. Rosas branca, úmidas e aveludadas jaziam umas sobre as outras. Levou algum tempo em descobrir o cartão que as acompanhava. "Envio-lhe rosas brancas porque não sei que cor prefere", dizia o cartão. Assinava-o "O senhor quase não pretensioso".

Ao virar o cartão, Kagome arregalou os olhos. A principio ficou intrigada e, depois, um pouco zangada. Havia um desenho feito a lápis. O desenho representava uma aranha negra, com grandes olhos azuis atacando o rosto simpático de um senhor de meia idade com um pé numa lápide.

-Que ousadia!- E Kagome rasgou o cartão, jogando-o na cesta de papéis. Teve ímpetos de atirar as rosas na cesta de papéis. Seria uma pena joga-las fora. Tão lindas e perfumadas. Pousou a caixa na mesinha, ao lado do telefone. Logo mais colocaria as rosas na água.

-De quem eram as flores?-Ao ouvir a voz da mãe Kagome pensou um pouco. Sempre tentava agradar a mãe, por isso criava um personagem só para ela. Uma Kagome comportada e obediente, que quando ficava nervosa tomava suco, em vez de fumar, não ia a bares, em vez de trabalhar em um, que começou a trabalhar para se auto-descobrir, e não para ser independente e, principalmente, que tinha amigos mais velhos por ser muito madura, e não porque eles tinham a idade mental de crianças de cinco anos. Sabia que a mãe só iria dar escândalo se ela aparecesse grávida, pois, tirando a vida amorosa de Kagome, ela era bem moderna e compreensiva, nunca faria ou falaria algo para machucar a filha, mas o que custava fingir ser certinha e tentar causar um pouco de orgulho na mãe?

-Uma brincadeira do pessoal do trabalho.-Kagome observou a expressão duvidosa da mãe por alguns instantes. Só parou quando a voz da própria a despertou de seus devaneios.

-Que estranho...Está sentindo cheiro de cigarro?-Kagome nem pensou muito antes de repetir a desculpa usada tantas outras vezes para despistar a mãe de seus hábitos.

-Deve ser algum vizinho.-Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar-Olha, é melhor a senhora ir...Eu vou dar uma passadinha no hospital para ver a Sango. Acho que Carol também está lá e eu quero falar com ela.

-Espere um pouco. Eu preciso falar com você.

-O que quer que seja, não pode esperar até amanhã? Eu realmente preciso falar com a Carol.- A senhora Higurashi respirou fundo para criar coragem. Sabia o quanto aquele assunto incomodava a filha.

-Kagome, juro que não quero aborrecê-la, mas...temos de falar sobre Inu Yasha.

-Não!-A palavra escapou dos lábios de Kagome como uma explosão abafada, e ela estremeceu como se tivesse acabado de receber um golpe. Lembrou-se dele com uma pontada de dor.

-Mas você não entende, Kagome. Temos de falar sobre isso porque ele...-De repente a voz de Kagome adquiriu uma tonalidade fria como gelo e ela fechou bem os olhos antes de responder.

-Este apartamento ainda é meu. Estou lhe pedindo para sair, para eu poder encontrar minha amiga.

-Mas, Inu Yasha....

-Para! Eu não quero, nem vou discutir sobre essa pessoa. Nem agora, nem nunca.- Kagome observou sua mãe cerrar as pálpebras, derrotada, e deixar o recinto. Mas uma vez ela foi até a janela e observou a rua, as nuvens se afastaram e o dia estava bastante ensolarado. Vestiu uma blusa branca que deixava os ombros aparecendo, uma saia azul um pouco rodada e comprida, colocou uma das rosas que recebera enfeitando o cabelo e saiu.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Enquanto caminhava, lembrou-se de Inu Yasha Yasaki, e sentiu mais uma pontada de dor. Tudo parecia tão recente.... Conhecia Inu Yasha desde sempre. Quando ele teve os pais assassinados, foi adotado junto com o irmão por uma grande amiga de sua mãe. Gina, uma italiana muito simpática, dona de uma rede de hotéis, que sempre quisera ter filhos, mas infelizmente era estéril. Os meninos eram primos postiços de Kagome, se bem que ela mal conviveu com o mais velho, Seshoumaru. Ela nunca iria esquecer a decepção que sofrera naquele fim de semana, na Itália. Ela já havia morado lá quando nasceu e mudou para o Japão depois do nascimento de seu meio irmão Souta. Depois que o padrasto morreu ela mudou-se, mais uma vez, só que para a França, onde ficou morando até se mudar para New York. Quando foi passar as férias com a tia postiça, Inu Yasha estava lá. Ele foi contar para a mãe sobre seu sucesso. Ele, tão novo estava seguindo os passos tornando um magnata do ramo hoteleiro. Já tinha hotéis na Grécia, na Itália e em pequenos países ao redor. Foi nessas férias que ela se descobriu apaixonada por ele.

Era um sábado quente quando ela, na inocência infantil, declarou-se para ele. E com muita vergonha, mas sem conseguir se controlar, roubou um estalinho dele. O rapaz não fez disse nada. Surpreso e um pouco abobalhado ele afagou-lhe os cabelos negros e entrou. Ela, que já estava deprimida com a decepção, piorou muito quando, no dia seguinte ele apresentou a família, como sendo sua noiva, uma mulher de sua idade, com um ar muito maduro, chamada Kikyou. Nem quis saber o fim do casal. Fez cara de cachorro sem dono, e conseguiu que a mãe voltasse para a França no mesmo dia e o pior foi ouvir os comentários desta a respeito.

-Boa tarde, Kagome.- Uma voz a despertou de seus devaneios.

-Boa tarde, Kirk.- Kirk era o irmão mais novo de Carol. Como a mãe teve complicações no parto, Kirk não parecia muito saudável. Ele era muito magro e pálido, o cabelo um pouco mais escuro que o da irmã, porém tinha os mesmos olhos castanhos. Ele era completamente fraco, a não ser pela voz. Kirk possuía uma voz grossa e imponente, completamente contraria a sua aparência.

Ao olhar para ele, pode notar o transporte ridículo que ele usava. Estava montado numa bicicleta presa a um assento onde três pessoas poderiam sentar tranqüilamente. Parecia o cruzamento de uma bicicleta com uma charrete. Concerteza mais uma de suas incríveis invenções. Ele tinha o habito de aparecer com coisas estranhas às vezes, e depois de um grande fracasso, e de alguém machucado ou humilhado, ele desistia, dizendo que nunca mais inventará coisa alguma.

-Kirk, o que é isso?

-É o meu novo invento. É o mais novo transporte da cidade, o "Biciclotaxi".- Kagome teve que se controlar muito para não cair na gargalhada. Dessa vez ele havia se superado.

-Um "Biciclotaxi"? Interessante...

-É bem simples. Olha só: os passageiros sentam naquele banco e eu vou pedalando. É quase a mesma coisa que um táxi, só que não polui o ar.

-Kirk, eu não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas você vai agüentar uma pessoa sentada aí?

-Claro que vou. Eu só preciso achar alguém que aceite testar.-Ele levantou o tom de voz, como se estivesse reclamando com alguém atrás dele- Mas parece que ninguém está muito afim de ajudar a ciência a evoluir!

-Não se preocupe. Os grandes gênios nunca são compreendidos....

-Acho bom que você pense assim. Entre. Você vai ser a primeira a ter a honra de andar no "Biciclotaxi".-Qualquer pessoa normal diria não. Era obvio que aquilo não passava de uma grande perda de tempo, mas Kagome nunca fora uma pessoa normal.

-Ok!

-Para onde?

-Para o hospital.

-Você estará lá antes que perceba, senhorita!

-Olá senhorita.-Meia hora depois o vizinho manco de Kagome os ultrapassou

-Olá.- Kagome olhou mais uma vez o relógio e tentou argumentar.

-Er...Kirk, eu acho melhor ir andando. Você sabe, eu tenho que me exercitar.E o café no hospital é pouco, se não chegar logo acaba e eu realmente estou precisando de um café.

-Fica...arf...aí. Nós....arf....esta..arf...mos qua-se ....arf... lá.

-Kirk, nós nem saímos da quadra. O meu vizinho já nos ultrapassou! E você está quase morrendo.

-..........................

-Kirk? Você está bem?-Quando viu Kirk de cabeça baixa, sem se mover, com as mãos na perna, Kagome começou a se preocupar.- Kirk? Meu Deus, você não está conseguindo falar! Kirk, faça alguma coisa! Você está bem? Responda! Uma batida na perna para sim e duas para não.- Kirk nem se mexeu.- Nenhuma batida? O que isso quer dizer? Kirk? Quer dizer que você não conseguiu dar a primeira batida?

-Eu...arf....estou...arf.....bem.....

-Ainda bem! Eu já estou com a consciência muito pesada para uma semana só. Então....Eu vou indo a pé, ok?-Kagome desceu rapidamente e foi andando. Quando estava quase chegando foi incomodada por Kirk, andando no "Biciclotaxi" no caminho do hospital.

-Ah....È bem mais fácil quando não se tem tanto PESO atrás. Eu mal posso esperar para chegar ao hospital e comprar todo o café que conseguir.- Quando Kagome se deu conta da vingança planejada por Kirk, ela saiu correndo atrás dele.

-KIRK!!!!!!AQUELE CAFÉ É MEU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alguns minutos depois Kagome conseguiu encontrar com Carol. Ela estava no balcão conversando com Mirok.

-Carol! Se irmão me paga!

-Nem precisa me contar. Eu já sei de tudo. Ele entrou com aquele "Biciclotaxi" aqui. Você acredita?

-Eu não acredito que aquele miserável comprou o meu café. É meu. Quer dizer, ele nem gosta de café!

-Pega leve com ele....Você sabe como ele é.

-Mirok, onde está a Sango?

-Acho que ela está no necrotério.

-Ok...Vou falar com ela. Não a vejo desde antes da viagem. Quero mostrar a ela o meu novo corte de cabelo.

-Se me permite dizer, o seu cabelo ficou inovador dessa maneira senhorita.-Kagome se virou e encontrou o zelador do hospital, com um daqueles carros cheios de produtos de limpeza e coisas do tipo. Ele era um homem alto e forte, mas às vezes tinha umas crises de personalidade. A do momento era "o poeta incompreendido"-Agora, quando eu vejo um esfregão, eu penso nas mechas negras de uma jovem que está sempre visitando os amigos no hospital.

-Sério? Era exatamente esse o efeito que eu queria dar!- Com louco não se discute....

-Ei, quer uma carona?- Ele disse, apontando para o carrinho.

-Claro. Pior que a do Kirk não vai ser.-Kagome sentou-se na ponta do carrinho e, com o braço estendido ela gritou ao estilo D. Pedro I na Independência do Brasil (só que ela estava com um esfregão, e não com uma espada).-Ao necrotério!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

A tarde já estava quase no fim. Depois de combinar de se encontrar com Carol, Sango e Mirok uma noite dessas, Kagome saiu e pegou um táxi. Admirava a paisagem distraída, quando o carro parou num semáforo vermelho e alguém abriu a porta ao seu lado.

-Mas o que...-Ao virar a cabeça, Kagome não conseguiu mais falar, ao avistar a figura alta e elegante entrando e sentir o impacto dos olhos dourados de Inu Yasha.

-Agora podemos ir.-Num gesto automático, o motorista avançou com o veiculo. O processo mental de Kagome foi disparado ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto a raiva a consumia, procurou com os olhos uma vaga, pronta para pedir ao motorista que parasse. Não iria com ele a lugar algum.

-Pare aqui.-Disse ele, num tom provocante, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela e estivesse se divertindo muito.

Kagome cerrou os dentes, olhou para a direção que Inu Yasha indicara e viu que se tratava da garagem de um motel.

-Não pode parar ali. O estacionamento é do...

-Tudo bem.-Disse Inu Yasha.-Eu trabalho nele.

Zangada,Kagome pediu que conduzisse o veículo para o estacionamento, seguindo as instruções dele de ir para uma área restrita a funcionários. Assim que o carro parou, Kagome virou pra Inu Yasha, com os olhos azuis flamejando de raiva.

-Agora posso saber o que você está fazendo?

-Olá, Kagome. Há quanto tempo...

-Nem de longe o suficiente. Por que entrou no carro? O que quer?

O sorriso que curvou aqueles lábios duros fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha dela. Kagome agarrou a bolsa para evitar que as mãos tremessem.

-Quero falar com você.-Respondeu Inu Yasha com suavidade.-E olhá-la.

-Já olhou. Agora, fale.

-Aqui não. Está quente demais e seria terrível vê-la derretendo pelo tapete. Venha comigo. Tenho um apartamento nesse complexo. Ou tem medo?

-Medo de você?-Kagome sabia que era tolice aceitar o desafio, mas também sabia que tinha de provar algo a Inu Yasha e também a si própria. Assim, abriu a porta dizendo:-Pode me levar em sua toca.

Aquela risada suave tinha efeitos perturbadores sobre o equilíbrio de Kagome, e só por isso Inu Yasha permitiu a si mesmo a liberdade de segurá-la pelo braço.Ela rapidamente se desvencilhou do toque.

-Eu não quero que me toque.

-Qual o problema? Me odeia tanto assim?

-Eu simplesmente não gosto que homem algum me toque.

-Tudo bem....

Ele a conduziu pela entrada lateral até o saguão, elegantemente decorado com motivos dos mares do sul. Passara pelos olhares curiosos de dois homens ao balcão da recepção e foram pela escada curva. Quando terminou de subir o último degrau, Kagome mal teve tempo de registrar o fato de que as escadas acabavam em uma passagem estreita que ligava os dois setores do motel, porque Inu Yasha avançou pelo caminho sem hesitar. A única diferença entre a porta que ele abriu e as demais era a falta de números. Adentraram em um quarto de bom tamanha, com uma mesa e duas cadeiras perto de uma varanda.

-Vou preparar uma bebida.-Enquanto ele cuidava das bebidas, Kagome aproveitou para examina-lo. Inu yasha mudara e amadurecera, e as mudanças eram de parar o transito. Ele já tinha boa aparencia aos vinte anos.Agora, aos vinte e seis, a vida começou a produzir suas marcas. As linhas retas e determinadas do maxilar denotavam um controle férreo. A pele dourada e sedosa continuava emoldurando o nariz longo e perfeito, as maças salientes e os planos angulosos de rosto. E o seu metro e oitenta e alguma coisa de altura combinava mais do que nunca com seu ar de sedutor. Antes que começasse a seguir todos os movimentos dele com os olhos, Kagome começou a admirar a vista.

-Você gosta?- Kagome se assustou ao ouvi-lo.-Eu pensei em ficar por aqui mais algum tempo, mas já encontrei um apartamento.

-Ah, é bem adequado...-Fez um gesto de desdém-...para um homem.

-Você cresceu.-Inu Yasha entregou-lhe a bebida.-Também ficou mais bonita.- A última frase foi acompanhada pelo sorriso sensual e inquietante. Ele ergueu o copo para Kagome, para simular um brinde, e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o liquido cor de âmbar.

-Está meio quente para um drinque forte bem no meio do dia, não?

-Foi-se a época que um único copo de bourbon com água me tirava o controle. Hoje, eu preciso de coisas um pouco mais fortes.-Ela sabia muito bem o que aquela "coisa" era. Um corpo feminino quente, qualquer um. Empinou o queixo sem encara-lo.

-Disse que queria falar comigo, Yasaki. Sobre o que?

-Sobre como você está. E o que tem feito.

-Estou bem.-Disse ela sentindo a garganta seca.-Tenho trabalhado.- Inu Yasha começou a acariciar as tiras da blusa dela com seus dedos longos e firmes. Kagome ergueu a cabeça e abriu a boca para pedir-lhe que parasse. Inu Yasha se curvara, e seu rosto ficou tão próximo que ela sentiu o aroma pungente do bourbon.

-Sobre com quem você tem dormido...-Por cinco segundos ela permaneceu imóvel, indignada e furiosa.

-De onde tirou isso?-E afastou-se dele, colocando o copo numa mesa com tampo de vidro e se dirigindo a porta, com a mão na maçaneta.

-Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha em um pequeno jornal. Você deve conhecer, é o New York Times. Parece que você atrapalhou uma investigação por ser amante do investigado.- Esse foi o golpe final. Kagome sentiu-se quebrar por dentro. Ela devia saber como reagir. Ela sabe como reagir, e não daria mais espaço para ele machuca-la.

-Pelo menos ele beija melhor do que você.-A mão de Inu yasha forçou com firmeza a madeira, obrigando-a a fechá-la. Kagome não se moveu, com medo até de respirar. A aparente calma dela só servia para irrita-lo mais.

-O que essa última agressão quis dizer?- Inu Yasha a fez virar-se, obrigando-a a encará-lo. Kagome apoiou o corpo contra a porta, detestando as sensações que a presença e o aroma dele provocavam. A boca firme e tentadora estava perto demais. O alerta veio ao mesmo tempo que a vontade de beija-lo.

-Não sou tola, Yasaki. Nunca fui a idiota completa que você pensou que eu era.

-Nunca achei isso de você. Menina, menina...Porque fugiu de mim?

-Por que?-De alguma forma, ela conseguiu arrancar uma risada seca da garganta.- Porque esta idiota ficou esperta de repente e descobriu o que não queria!

Ele tocou-a nos lábios e brincou com ela.

-Diga-me que você não queria isto.- Inu Yasha deslizou as mãos para os quadris dela, arqueando-a para si. Então, movendo-se com possessão, subiram até a cintura, repousando, possessivas nos seios arredondados.-Ou isto.-Quando sentiu-a estremecer, os longos dedos tocaram o pescoço, acariciando o colo macio. Com a respiração ofegante, ele disse:-Ou isto.-Concluiu, beijando-a com força. i

CONTINUA..............................

nOI GENTE!!!!! DESCULPE A DEMORA MAS EU ANDEI MUITO OCUPADA E ACABEI DEMOARNDO PARA ESCREVER.....MAS OLHA SÓ ONDE EU PAREI.....EU SOU MUITO MÁ!!!!

AGORA, VOU AGRADECER AS REVIEWS.

MARAHCHAN: MUITO OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW! EU MAL POSSO ESPERAR PARA VER A SUA FIC.....TÁ DEMORANDO MUITO!!!!!!KISSUS!!!!!

NAT D: AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU! ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTA TANTO DESSE CAPITULO QUANTO GOSTOU DO PRIMEIRO!!!!!!! BEIJOS!!!!!!

HARUNA: SINCERAMENTE, VC NÃO TORROU MINHA PACIÊNCIA NEM UM POUCO....E ESPERO QUE A HISTORIA NÃO ESTEJA TÃO CONFUSA AGORA.... E AGORA, VOCÊ PODE TER UMA IDEIA DO QUE ACONTECEU, SE BEM, QUIE AINDA TEM COISA PELA FRENTE...KISSUS!!!!

CaHh Kinomoto: TÁ AÍ O 2º CAP DA FIC. GOSTOU? ESPERO TER ATENDIDO AS SUAS ESPECTATIVAS! E MAL POSSO ESPERAR PARA VER SUAS FICS, TODAS ELAS!!!KISSUS!!!

M. Sheldon: OI!!!!!! QUANTO TEMPO!!!! EU TENTEI FALAR COM VOCÊ UM DIA DESSES MAS ERA O SEU PAI NO MSN....Eu fiquei MUITO FELIZ DE VOCÊ TER GOSTADA DA FIC!!! E FICO MUITO AGRADECIDA PELOS ELOGIOS!!!!!!! KUSSU!!!!!

LARI-CHAN: NÃO SE PREOCUPE QUE EU NÃO BRIGUEI COM A LU POR ISSO, MAS EU TENHO UM PEQUENO TRAUMA COM PASSATEMPO.....MAS ISSO NÃO É ASSUNTO... E ESPERO QUE AGORA VOCÊ POSSA TER UMA IDEIA MELHOR SOBRE A FIC....KISSUS!!!!!

HITOMI HIGURASHI:OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW! E COMO VOCÊ PODE VER, O INU JÁ APARECEU E JÁ ESTÁ MEXENDO COM A KAGOME....KISSU!!!!!!

TASSI HIGURASHI: TIPO..... ESSA É A ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS REENSCRITO! EU SEI QUE A HISTÓRIA MUDOU UM POUCO, MAS É PARA FICAR MENIS CONFUSA.... ESPERO QUE GOSTE!!!!!BEIJOS!!!!!

CAROL:NÃO SE PREOCUPE QUE EU VOU BOTAR ALGUMAS CENAS DO KOHAKU...MAS POR ENQUANTO É SÓ! E NÃO ME PROCURE NO MSN ATÉ QUARTA, POIS EU VOU ESTAR VIAJANDO.... MAS NA QUARTA EU VOU CHEGAR PREPARARDA PARA O SEU ESPORRO POR TER PARADO NESSA PARTE DA FIC.......SUPER BEIJOS!!!!!!!!!

E AGORA, UM AVISO IMPORTANTE:

EU NÃO ODEIO PASSATEMPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EU SÓ TENHO UM TRAUMA DE INFANCIA ENVOLVENDO DUAS AMIGAS, UM BRAÇO QUEBRADO, CINCO PONTOS NO JOELHO E PASSATEMPO!!!!!!!!!

OBRIGADA PELA ATENÇÃO.n


	3. Quer apostar?

i Por um milésimo de segundo, tudo dentro de Kagome impulsionou-a a se render. Então, a razão e um pingo de auto-preservação assumiram o controle, e ela ficou fria como uma pedra.

Inu Yasha não a forçou. Assim que Kagome recuou, ele ergueu a cabeça e deu um passo para trás.

- Não faço a menor idéia do que você está dizendo. Mas pretendo descobrir.

- Nem perca seu tempo. Quando algo morre, não tem como voltar à vida. E tudo que me diz respeito a você morreu há anos.

- Prove.

Kagome piscou, confusa.

- Provar? Não precisa ser provado. É evidente!

- Não pra mim. Prove para mim, se tiver coragem.

- Como?- Kagome intuiu estar caindo em uma armadilha, mas não ia resistir à tentação de enfrentar o desafio dele.

- Isso não adianta. Portanto, pare de me olhar como se fosse um coelho assustado, pronto para correr para a moita.

Ela não confiava nele e fazia questão de deixar aquilo claro.

- Concorde apenas em me ver de vez em quando, em conversar comigo.

- Só isso?- Kagome foi incapaz de disfarçar o espanto. E a risada sarcástica de Inu Yasha atiçou seus sentidos.

- É, só isso.- Era simples demais. E Kagome não hesitou em aceitar o desafio.

- Tudo bem. Agora, preciso ir.-mentiu- Vou encontrar com meu pai, ou o meu amante-investigado, como você preferir.- Nesse momento Inu Yasha percebeu a idiotice que dissera poucos minutos atrás. Enquanto a via passar pelo corredor, o único pensamento que lhe ocorria era: "Seu asno! Era o pai dela! Nada mais justo do que defender o próprio pai!", porém, antes que ele começasse a se chutar mentalmente, a voz feminina o despertou - A propósito, faltou uma pata na aranha. - Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de virar o corredor, e ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

Kagome não se dignou a sair de casa pelo resto do dia. Alimentou seus bichos, assistiu um drama épico de três horas, comeu o equivalente ao seu peso em pizza, passou e-mails idiotas para quase todas as pessoas que conhecia e ficou o resto da noite assistindo um especial no Discovery Channel sobre grandes calamidades.

Pouco tempo depois de pegar no sono o despertador tocou, indicando mais um dia de trabalho pela frente, mais um dia chegando atrasada e tendo que ouvir o clássico "Está atrasada!" da sua chefe. Depois de tomar um banho, se vestir e tomar umas três xícaras de café com coca-cola, rumou ao apartamento de sua mãe enquanto colocava os sapatos, resultado: desceu a escada rolando e não conseguiu botar o maldito sapato.Assim que se alinhou um pouco e passou pela porta da sala levou um susto. Não era possível!!!!! Ele não lá, estava sentado no sofá, conversando animadamente com sua mãe.

- Oi, querida! - A voz calma de sua mãe se fez ouvir por toda a sala. Quando sentiu os olhos dourados sobre si desviou o olhar para encarar um ponto muito interessante no chão. - Olha só quem veio morar no prédio!

- No prédio?! Ele?! Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?! - Ao receber a bombástica notícia Kagome sentiu uma forte náusea e Inu Yasha percebeu, pois já estava preparado para o replay da cena de seis anos atrás. Ela viu isso no sorriso irônico dele e não ia dar o gostinho de vomitar no pé de ninguém! Sim, pois quando ele contara a todos que estava noivo, ela, ainda pequena simplesmente vomitou no sapato da tal de Kikyou. Foi vergonhoso, mas até hoje achava que Kikyou tinha merecido.

- Ficou muito desapontada?- A jovem encarou Inu Yasha com uma expressão descrente. - Acontece que eu vou morar no apartamento ao lado do seu. - Depois de repassar tudo na sua mente e processar a informação, Kagome se controlou ao máximo para soar casual.

- Oh! Aposto que vai gostar daqui. É um lugar ótimo. O único problema são as reuniões do condomínio, o nosso síndico, Chokyuukai acha que tem poderes superiores a todo o resto do universo.(N/A: Pra quem não se lembra, Chokyuukai é aquele javali que botou uma tiara no Miroku e no Inu fazendo eles virarem Jakotsu...)

Depois de dizer tudo isso de uma vez só, Kagome decidiu se retirar. Ver Inu Yasha com sua mãe lhe trazia péssimas recordações.

- Bom, gente, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Já estou atrasada.

- Espera. Eu desço com você. Já está na minha hora também. Quer dizer... Se isso não for um problema. - Ao olhar para o dono da voz, Kagome pode notar um tom de desafio na sugestão. Um desafio que ela não podia recusar.

- Não, tudo bem. Sem problema. - Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio desconfortável o casal finalmente se viu fora do prédio.

- Então... Até mais? - Parecia uma despedida idiota, mas foi tudo que Kagome conseguiu dizer. - Quer dizer... Somos vizinhos agora. - Inu Yasha ficou encarando a jovem por algum tempo. Era uma afirmativa completamente óbvia e meio idiota de se fazer. Ela corou, ficou mais vermelha do que um tomate, e ele achou isso adorável. Nenhuma das mulheres com que ele saía coravam apenas por serem encaradas. Mas antes que ele começasse a devanear sobre a garota, um táxi parou bem em frente a eles.

- Será que eu sempre vou te ver entrando em um táxi? - Ela simplesmente sorriu antes de fechar a porta do veículo e ir embora.

- Está atrasada! - Rosnou Kagura sua chefe, sem se quer olhar para Kagome.

- Des...Desculpe- soltou a jovem, quase sem fôlego por subir correndo para a reunião. - Eu tive alguns probl...

- Eu creio que ninguém está nem um pouco interessado no motivo do seu atraso Higurashi. – Cortou. - Sente-se. - Kagome sentou rápido e começou a desenhar enquanto todos discutiam assuntos importantes. Quando estava quase terminando de desenhar a alegre cena do funeral de Kagura, a conversa chamou sua atenção.

- Como sabem, o nosso redator-chefe, Toutossai se demitiu na semana passada para passar o resto da vida sendo ferreiro na beira de um vulcão em erupção, junto com uma vaca. Provavelmente a pior crise de meia-idade que eu já vi... Então temos um substituto, o senhor Inu Yasha Yasaki.- Kagome ficou tão surpresa ao ouvir aquele nome que quebrou a ponta do lápis, borrando assim o rosto do padre.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?!?!?! Por que eu não sabia que ele vinha?!?!?! Isso não é justo!!!!!!! - Gritou, sem perceber os olhares em sua direção.

- Ele será o redator-chefe, como eu já tinha dito antes, mas estava muito ocupada rabiscando para saber... A senhorita saberia da vinda dele desde semana passada, isto é, se tivesse prestado atenção na reunião em vez de rabiscar. - Kagome não deu a menor atenção para as palavras de sua chefe. Ela estava ocupada demais tentando decapitar Inu Yasha com os olhos. Este apenas sorria ironicamente. - Reunião encerrada. - Todos ali presentes saíram da sala lentamente, com exceção de Kagome que correu para a sua baía, numa tentativa de driblar outro enjôo.

Ao chegar lá imediatamente ligou o computador. Haviam sete novos e-mails, um do pessoal do RH, dois anúncios de promoções, um da Sango, um da Carol, um do Jakotsu e uma corrente. Quando terminou de ler o último ficou um bom tempo pensando no novo redator-chefe. Desde que começou a começou a trabalhar na "Useful" queria ter uma coluna. Uma coluna para falar sobre a sua visão de relacionamentos, encontros e cantadas na desesperada busca por companhia e afeto. Mas todos naquela maldita revista a consideram uma garota inútil e completamente obtusa.Talvez, se ela conseguir inverter a situação ao seu favor...

Não conseguiu completar o raciocínio, pois notou uma certa agitação nos corredores e preguiçosamente segurou na extremidade da bagunça que era sua mesa e começou a mover sua cadeira pelo chão, agradecendo a Deus por ter uma dessas cadeiras legais de rodinhas (tinha roubado de Kagura, mas esse não é o ponto!). Ao chegar no corredor viu um três homens vestidos como aqueles ridículos apresentadores de parque, um de vermelho, um de amarelo e um de verde (N/A: Aqueles caras de chapéu e bengala que usam uns coletes listrados por cima de uma camisa branca e com uma calça combinando). Completamente patético. Um deles se dirigiu a ela, olhando-a de cabo a rabo.

- Senhorita Higurashi?- O de vermelho se aproximou.

- Eu mesma.- Respondeu, meio desconfiada.

Nem um segundo se passou antes que os três homens se colocassem em pose, o de vermelho no meio, um pouco à frente, o de amarelo e verde, respectivamente, à esquerda e direita do de vermelho, um pouco atrás. Um deles ligou um aparelho de som portátil e eles começaram a dançar e cantar uma coisa meio Hampster Dance Song e o de vermelho começou a ler um pedaço de papel, enquanto os outros continuavam dançando...

- "Eu penso em você desde o dia que eu te vi pela primeira vez, mas as coisas não rodam pro meu lado. Tanto que eu percebi que nunca ia poder ficar com você, pois nossos mundos são diferentes. Eu gosto tanto de você que só te ver em um dia que eu estou furioso me deixa melhor. Tenho a impressão que você não gosta de mim o suficiente para que algo aconteça. Você deve me achar feio, por isso que eu digo: você é muito exigente." - Depois de uma breve pausa para um suspiro ele continuou. - "Com amor, Bernard. P.S: Gostaria de sair um dia desses? Poderíamos ir a um parque!"

- Terminaram? - Kagome questionou com um tom meio despreocupado.

- Aham! - Respondeu o de amarelo.

- E se nos dá licença, temos que informar a um cara que sua mãe morreu ao som de "I Never Can Say Goodbye"...

Inu Yasha encontrava-se sentado de frente para sua mesa remexendo em alguns relatórios que Toutossai havia deixado quando a porta abriu em um baque. Lá estava ela, Kagome Higurashi, segurando a porta com uma das mãos enquanto se apoiava na parede com a outra. Ofegante ela finalmente falou.

- Posso entrar?

- Já entrou. - Uma expressão de desagrado tomou conta da face da jovem e ele, notando isso completou com um suspiro. - Sente-se. - Kagome caminhou com calma até uma cadeira de frente para Inu Yasha. Explicou sua proposta: Jenifer Harris, solteira de vinte e seis anos, se vê em um bar de Solteiros. Sem perder a oportunidade, ela se livra de todos os escrúpulos para ir de encontro a encontro, de relacionamento a relacionamento a fim de ajudar todas as mulheres em busca do seu ideal de parceiro, sendo o príncipe encantado ou simplesmente um cara suportável. A resposta foi bem previsível.

- Sinto muito, não combina com nossa revista.

- É claro que combina! Jenifer Harris é exatamente o que a Useful precisa para deixar de ser uma revista de segunda! - Como era de se esperar Inu Yasha continuou irredutível. E Kagome, como última alternativa, colocou duas notas de cinqüenta dólares sobre a mesa. Ele simplesmente levantou a sobrancelha esquerda. - Vamos apostar – Propôs. - Cem dólares como minha coluna será um sucesso na primeira edição, e continuará sendo em muitas outras.

Inu Yasha ficou desconcertado e por um minuto ficou apenas encarando Kagome. A jovem fazia o máximo para não demonstrar seu nervosismo mas não conseguiu deixar de morder o lábio inferior, movimento que ele achou extremamente sensual.

O telefone tocou e ele foi obrigado a desviar o olhar da jovem para atendê-lo. Enquanto falava pode perceber olhos azul-acinzentados o observando cada movimento, com uma expressão de desafio. Isso já era esperado. Tinha em sua mesa relatórios sobre todos os funcionários, que estavam ajudando muito no processo de tomar decisões. O único completamente inútil era o de Kagome Higurashi. Ele esperava o equivalente a uma enciclopédia de críticas a falta de atenção e capacidade de Kagome. Principalmente em entender a palavra "não". Em vez disso, "atenção extra" foi tudo que Totoussai escreveu. Poderia ser um aviso para que tomasse o dobro de cuidado... Enquanto observava Kagome mudar de posição na cadeira e sua mini-saia subir ainda mais, ocorreu-lhe que poderia simplesmente significar "Preste atenção nas pernas", o que não era muito difícil...

Kagome tamborilava os dedos na mesa e batia o salto no chão, um movimento completamente ritmado. Ela estava sempre em constante movimento, mesmo falando ao telefone ficava andando de um lado para o outro. Era agitada, inquieta; nunca parada por tempo suficiente para que fosse capturada.

Não que quisesse isso! Uma garota como ela dava muito trabalho... Mesmo tendo ocasiões em que ele imaginava prendê-la em seus braços, obrigando-a a gastar toda aquela energia nele.

Finalmente parou de falar ao telefone e decidiu aceitar o desafio.

- Apostado. - Ele notou um brilho prateado passar pelos olhos azul-acinzentados de Kagome. - Kagura cuidará do dinheiro. - E ela deixou a sala com a mesma rapidez que entrou.

Lá estava ela, parada, de frente para a casa dos avós, sem a mínima vontade de entrar. Pois sabia que se entrasse seria atacada pelos comentários de sua família. Respirou fundo. Por que aceitara ir até lá? Deveria ter inventado uma desculpa qualquer. Não, não poderia. Pelo menos não sabendo que seu pai acabara de se recuperar de um câncer... Reuniu toda a força de vontade que tinha e tocou a campainha.

Uma moça pouco mais velha que ela abriu a porta, cumprimentou-a e indicara a sala de estar. Sua avó, Emily, estava sentada chá, enquanto James, seu pai, estava lendo o jornal.

- Emily. James.

- O que? Já é Páscoa? - Seu pai perguntou extremamente surpreso, desviando os olhos do jornal.

- Não. Emily me chamou.

- Oh. - Ele voltou para o jornal. Depois disso todos se calaram num silêncio desconfortável.

- Mira foi atenciosa com você? - Era a sua avó perguntando, em uma total falta de interesse.

- Mira? Quem é Mira?

- Nossa governanta.

- Achei que Heidi fosse a governanta.

- Oh, não, demitimos a Heidi meses atrás. Ela tinha um problema para fechar coisas... A porta, a geladeira...

- A garrafa de bebida. - Concluiu James. Emily simplesmente lançou um olhar frio e prosseguiu.

- Então tivemos a Trina, e então a Sophia.

- Oh, eu gostava da Sophia. - Mais uma vez Kagome observou seu pai cortar sua avó, que dessa vez respondeu calma.

- Você não gostava dela.

- Não gostava? - Mais uma vez, James desviou o olhar do jornal.

- Era ela que cantava.

- Realmente... Mulherzinha insuportável!

- E depois da Sophia tivemos o Anton.

- É isso. Era do Anton que eu gostava.

- Desculpe-me, James, como você confundiu Anton com Sophia? - Pela primeira vez, Kagome se incluiu na conversa.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bem, um é homem e a outra é mulher. - Ele pareceu um pouco confuso.

- E isso leva a...?

- Que um é homem e a outra é mulher!

- Eu tenho muito o que fazer durante o dia, não tenho tempo para controlar a multidão de pessoas que sua avó emprega.

- Mas um é homem e a outra é mulher!

- Com licença, a senhorita quer chá?- Antes que alguém pudesse argumentar algo que continuasse aquela discussão, a mesma jovem que abrira a porta apareceu com uma bandeja com xícara de chá.Kagome assentiu e a mulher colocou a xícara na mesa em frente a ela.

- Obrigada, Mira.

- É Sarah.

- Oh, desculpe. - Depois de Sarah se retirar Kagome encarou a avó.

- Emily! O nome dela é Sarah!

- Achei que ela tivesse dito Mira. - Kagome soltou um "Ugh!" antes de tomar um pouco de chá.

- Quer um pouco de bolo?

- Não preci... - Kagome não pôde completar sua frase, pois sua avó a cortou.

- Mira, traga um pedaço de bolo, por favor. - Kagome não se agüentou e com um meio sorriso completou.

- Aproveite e traga a Sarah! - Depois que Sarah trouxe o bolo, mais um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta da sala.

- Todos estão muito calados hoje. - Comentou Emily, numa tentativa de começar uma conversa.

- Desculpe, mãe, só estou cansado.

- Eu também. Trabalho.

- Negócios.

- Vida. - Kagome acrescentou, tentando evitar uma conversa com sua avó.

- É um mistério. - Depois de uma pausa Emily continuou.- Isso é ridículo. Três pessoas inteligentes sentadas aqui em completo silêncio. Deve haver algo para se conversar. Vocês sabiam que toda a tarde, o clã Kennedy senta ao redor da mesa e tem debates sobre tudo existente abaixo do sol? Eles fazem perguntas um ao outro sobre eventos atuais, fatos históricos, trivialidades intelectuais. Mas nossa família é tão inteligente quanto os Kennedy, então vamos lá! - Todos ficaram em silêncio. – Alguém... - Mais uma vez, todos ficam calados. - Digam alguma coisa!

- Vocês sabiam que modelos de bumbum ganham $ 10.000 por dia? - James deu uma risadinha perante o comentário de Kagome.

- Nosso clã está verdadeiramente morto. - Dizendo isso, Emily suspirou derrotada.

- Emily! - Uma voz masculina percorreu a casa. Kagome a reconheceu como sendo de seu avô, Richard.

- Aqui, siga o murmúrio.

- Tenho ótimas notícias.- Kagome observou seu avô entrar na sala um pouco agitado, este, ao olhar para ela ficou tão surpreso quanto seu filho. - Já é Natal?

- Eu a convidei. - Emily respondeu, ríspida. Richard acenou com a cabeça para a neta, que fez o mesmo.

- Acabei de desligar o telefone. - Contava ele animado, antes de ser cortado novamente por Emily.

- Quer chá?

- Não, eu não quero chá.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. Você estava no telefone.

- Bem distante. - Mais uma vez ele foi interrompido, dessa vez por um comentário bobo de Kagome.

- Deus?

- Londres. - Respondeu, sem dar atenção.

- Deus mora em Londres?

- Minha mãe mora em Londres.

- Sua mãe é Deus? - Ele lançou um olhar gélido para Kagome, que parecendo não notar continuou.- Então, Deus é uma mulher... - Richard lançou um olhar mais gélido ainda, que teve tanto efeito quanto o primeiro.- E é um parente. Isso é bom... Vou pedir vários favores...

- James, faça ela parar!

- Como se eu pudesse... - Respondeu, sem desviar os olhos do jornal. Emily tentou botar a conversa no rumo de antes.

- Você falou com sua mãe.

- Sim, eu falei. Ela está bem, mandou abraços e... Está vindo nos visitar.

- O quê? - Emily pareceu em estado de choque.

- Você está brincando? Minha bisavó?

- Quando? - Emily perguntou, ainda em choque.

- Ela te viu quando ainda era um bebê. - Completou Richard, animado.

- Richard, quando?

- Você vai adorá-la. Minha mãe é uma mulher brilhante. - Disse ele muito orgulhoso.

- Estou fazendo uma pergunta aqui, ninguém está me ouvindo? De repente estou invisível? - Emily parecia um pouco zangada.

- Desculpe, qual era a pergunta?

- Quando sua mãe chega.

- Amanhã.

- Com licença. - Dizendo isso Emily se retirou.

- Ainda não acredito que sou parente de Deus! Vai ser muito mais fácil conseguir ingressos para um show da Madonna... Ela causou o maior alvoroço com o Papa.

Kagome observou seu avô discutir animadamente com seu pai e resolveu ver o que tinha acontecido com Emily. A encontrou revirando uma caixa no porão.

- Emily?

- Isso é típico daquela mulher, nenhum aviso, nenhuma discussão, então, inesperadamente, "Estou chegando amanhã".

- O que você está fazendo?

- Tenho que desempacotar essas coisas.

- Que coisas? - Kagome tentou passar, mais foi barrada por uma estátua de dois cachorros no caminho.- Com licença, garotos. - Depois disso empurrou a estátua para o lado e se aproximou de sua avó.

- Tenho que desempacotar tudo que ela já nos deu. Trinta e cinco anos de abajures de peixe e estátuas de cachorros, mesas de leão e estúpidos anjos nus com suas...Bundas!

- Wow!!! Estúpidas bundas de anjos nus? Você está recebendo algum espírito? É a coisa mais perto de um palavrão que eu já ouvi você falar.

- Vá embora, por favor.

- Emily, se acalme.

- Não posso me acalmar! Aquele abajur está sumido, a porcelana está quebrada e eu não consigo me lembrar qual foi a mesa que ela nos deu pelo nosso aniversário de dez anos de casamento!!!

- Emily, Trixie é uma mulher muito velha, eu duvido de que ela vá se lembrar de tudo que já lhe deu. - Trixie era o apelido de estimação da bisavó de Kagome.

- Ela irá se lembrar até do último garfo e você sabe por quê?

- Não. - Nesse momento Kagome olhou para os cachorros. - Vocês sabem por quê?

- Porque ela apenas não dá um presente, ela "dá" um presente e ela lhe diz onde colocá-lo, como usá-lo, quanto custa, para propósito de segurança, é claro. E Deus proíba você de ter uma opinião diferente ou você não acha que funciona no espaço ou você se cansa de acordar toda manhã com esses horríveis animais olhando para você! - Kagome olhou fixamente para os cachorros e comentou.

- Ela só está aborrecida.

- Pare de falar com esses cachorros!

- Emily! Você está enlouquecendo. Eu nunca vi você enlouquecer antes.

- Sim, você já viu, você tinha três anos, foi a última vez que aquela mulher horrível veio nos visitar.

- Quer ajuda?

- Por favor.

- Para onde vai isso? - Perguntou, segurando um tapete.

- Terceiro andar.

- Que tal o segundo andar?

- Terceiro andar.

- Que tal o primeiro andar numa escada?

- Então, o que... Qual é o mesmo o trabalho do Tony? - Kagome questionou conversando com Carol no hospital. Depois de sair da casa de seus avós, resolveu encontrar os amigos lá.

- Ele é consultor. - Respondeu Carol. Elas esperavam Sango voltar para Kagome terminar de contar o dia conturbado que tivera.

- Significa?

- Ele é consultor de seguro internacional.

- Mas o que isso significa exatamente?

- Ele dá consultoria em seguro internacional.

- Quando vai ao escritório ele senta e...

- Dá consultoria a clientes internacionais sobre seguros.

- Não sei como nos entendemos tão bem. - Disse Kagome por fim, desistindo de entender.

- Perdi alguma coisa? - Era Sango que acabara de chegar. Ela tinha ido resolver uma emergência. Desde que sua família sofrera um acidente de carro, e morrera por falta de assistência, ela decidira ser uma médica e ajudar a salvar vidas.

- Nada demais... - Responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Então, voltando ao rolo com sua avó, o que você sabe sobre sua bisavó?

- Nada. Absolutamente nada!

- Você devia falar com sua avó.

- Falar com minha avó é como comprar um biquíni no inverno: frustrante, inútil, em fim, uma total perda de tempo.

- Olha, eu não estou interessada nesse drama familiar...- Cortou Carol. - Eu quero é saber mais sobre esse tal de Inu Yasha...

- Oh, Sango conhece ele. Não é? - Ela sacudiu a cabeça, numa afirmativa.

- Nós éramos um grupo no colégio. Eu, Miroku e Inu Yasha.

- Eu não acredito que sou a única que não conhece o único cara que fez essa babaca, sem ofensas, se apaixonar. Eles deviam ser uma gracinha.

- A coisa mais fofa que eu já vi!!

- Que tem eu?- Era Miroku, que acabara de chegar. Ele também trabalhava no hospital. Ele e Sango tinham namorado quando jovens, mas por motivo de força maior (a perversão do Miroku), eles terminaram. Mesmo assim Miroku prometeu a Sango que quando estivesse pronto ia casar com ela, coisa que ela esperava ansiosamente.

- Deixa de ser besta! Ninguém aqui sequer mencionou você.

- Sangozinha, meu amor, por que está sendo tão má comigo?

- Você pensa que eu não vi você DESCARADAMENTE chamando a Joanne para sair? - Miroku, ao perceber que a conversa estava perigosa para seu lado, mudou de assunto rápido.

- Kagome, seu celular está tocando.

- Oh!- Kagome tirou da bolsa um celular antigo, aquele tipo tijolão. - Alô?

- Preciso do cabideiro.

- Peixes voam à noite. - Sussurrou, brincando.

- O que?

- Não sei. Quem é?

- É a sua avó.

- Oh, não reconheci sua voz.

- Preciso do cabideiro.

- Que cabideiro?

- O cabideiro que te dei.

- Que cabideiro?

- O cabideiro que eu lhe dei quando se mudou para o apartamento.

- Uh, bem....

- É grande, de bronze, com dragões ou doninhas, não sei, algum animal Lacertílio em que você pendura casacos. - Kagome teve uma vaga lembrança de um cabideiro horroroso, que ela guardou em um quarto onde só colocava porcarias.

- Sim, eu me lembro e doninhas não são Lacertílias.

- Pouco me importa as doninhas. Preciso do cabideiro de volta.

- Você precisa de um presente de volta?

- Temporariamente.

- Por que, Emily?

- Eu preciso de volta porque a mãe do Richard nos deu de presente e ela irá notar se não estiver na entrada.

- Você me deu um cabideiro usado?

- Não, nós nunca usamos.

- Eu não acredito nisso.

- Você terá de volta.

- Você me deu um presente de segunda mão, algo do tipo que você conseguiu na loja de sucatas.

- Deixe de ser dramática! Ainda estava na caixa.

- Você pensou "Huh, o que devo dar para minha neta nessa mudança? Quer saber? Não vou me preocupar. Vamos dar algo que não queremos mais".

- Você não é engraçada.

- O que a Srta. Conduta diria sobre isso? - Srta. Conduta era a professora de etiqueta que Kagome tivera quando era criança.

- Ela entenderia se conhecesse sua bisavó. Agora por favor, traga o cabide com você amanhã. E depois fique para jantar, certo?

- Acho que não...

- Por quê?

- Por que vai contra as regras do Manual de Sobrevivência de Kagome Higurashi! Um: não use amarelo. Dois: não corra com tesouras. Três: nunca jante sozinha com a sua família! - Kagome ouviu um suspiro decepcionado e rapidamente mudou de idéia. - Ok... Eu vou. A que horas chega o "expresso da crítica"?

- Sua bisavó chega às seis. Esteja aqui às cinco.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. Tchau. - Depois de respirar fundo explicou. - Lembram do cabideiro horroroso? Trixie deu pra Emily e ela passou pra mim.

- Eu sabia! - Carol exclamou animada. - Miroku, ganhei a aposta. Enquanto Miroku, muito contrariado passava vinte dólares para Carol, Kagome largava o celular balcão, causando certo barulho.

- Você realmente precisa trocar essa coisa. - Kagome estava desanimada demais para dizer dez boas razões de não se trocar o celular e por isso, ignorou o comentário de Sango, que, ao perceber isso tentou animar a amiga.- Ei, porque não saímos hoje para comemorar, afinal, não é todo o dia que se consegue dobrar o chefe simplesmente cruzando as pernas, não é?

- Você fez isso? - Enquanto perguntava Miroku espiou por debaixo da mesa, levando um safanão de Sango. - Posso levar um amigo?

i

n OI GENTE!!!!! NOSSA! EU DEMOREI MUITO DESSA VEZ, NÃO FOI???? E OLHA QUE EU TIVE QUE CORTAR O CAPÍTULO NA METADE, OU IA FICAR MUITO CANSATIVO... MAS, FAZER O QUE? É A VIDA........ SEM CONTAR QUE A ANTA AQUI FICOU EM RECUPERAÇÃO DE MATEMÁTICA....¬¬

MAS EU NÃO QUERO OCUPAR ESSE VALIOSO ESPAÇO FALANDO DA DESGRAÇA QUE EU SOU...E POR ISSO, VOU AGRADECER AS REVIEWS LOGO!

INUFANATICA: É BOM SABER QUE MAIS ALGUÉM TEM PROBLEMA COM PASSATEMPO.....E QUANTO AO SEU PEDIDO, DEMOROU UM POUCO, NÃO É?(UM POUCO????FAZ ANOS QUE EU NÃO ESCREVO!!!!) MAS ANETS TARDE DO QUE NUNCA! E, ALÉM DISSO, FOI A SUA REVIEW QUE ME FEZ LEMBRAR QUE ESSA FIC EXISTIA.....¬¬ BEIJOS!!!!!!!!!

KGOME-CHN: FIQUEI MUITO FELIZ COM A SUA REVIEW! MAS SINTO INFORMAR QUE A CLASSIFICAÇÃO DA FIC ESTÁ ASSIM PORQUE VÃO ROLAR ALGUNS PALAVRÕES E ALGUMAS INSINUAÇÕES MAIS PESADAS...MAS EU ACHO QUE NÃO TERIA CAPACIDADE DE ESCREVER UMA FIC HENTAI...... MESMO ASSIM, ESPERO QUE CONTINUE ACOMPANHANDO A FIC!!!BEIJOS!!

M.SHELDON: SINTO MUITO PELA SUA MÃE.....ESPERO QUE ELA JÁ ESTEJA MELHOR....(BOM, FAZ TANTO TEMPO QUE CONCERTEZA ELA JÁ DEVE ESTAR) MAS, FALANDO DOS SEUS ELOGIOS, EU FICO MUITO FELIZ QUE VOCÊ ACHE QUE EU EVOLUÍ!!! E MAIS AINDA QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA GOSTANDO DA FIC!!!! EU TE ADIMIRO MUITO COMO ESCRITORA E TAMBEM COMO AMIGA!!! BEIJINHOS!!!!!!

MIKO ANGEL: BOM, AQUI ESTÁ A CONTINUAÇÃO. EU SEI QUE DEMOROU, MAS AGORA EU VOU TENTAR ATUALIZAR MAIS RÁPIDO... ESPERO QUE VOCÊ CONTINUE ACOMPANHANDO A FIC!!!!! BEIJOS!!!!!

CAROL: VOCÊ REALMENET NÃO TEM MORAL PARA EXIGIR QUE EU ESCREVA RÁPIDO, PORQUE, MESMO SENDO UMA ÓTIMA ESCRITORA VOCÊ É MAIS LERDA QUE EU!!!!!!!! E SÓ PARA AVISAR, NÃO É PORQUE VOCÊ VAI BETAR A FIC QUE VOCÊ VAI PARAR DE MANDAR REVIEWS, NÃO É? PORQUE, VOCÊ É TÃO ANSIOSA QUE DEIXOU DUAS NO ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!!!! (NÃO QUER CONTINUAR DEIXANDO DUAS OU TRÊS POR CAPITULO? SUA AMIGUINHA VAI FICAR FELIZ!!!!) SUPER BEIJOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FLÁVIZ: FICO FLIZ QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO DA FIC!!! EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ CONTINUE ACOMPANHANDO!!!!!!!!!! BEIJOS!!!!!!

JENNY-CI: NA SUA REVIEW VOCÊ MOSTROU O PODER DE UMA SIMPLES PALAVRA....BEIJOS!!!!!!!!

IZA-CYHAN: ESPERO QUE VOCÊ FAÇA DUAS COISA: ATUALIZE LOGO A SUA FIC!!!!!!!! E CONTINUE MANDANDO REVIEWS!!!!!!BEIJOS!!!!!

LADY PANDORA L: AINDA BEM QUE ALGUÉM CONCORDA COM A SUPERIORIDADE DO TRAKINAS! SOMOS UM TIPO RARO........ E O CLIMA DESSES DOIS NÃO ESQUENTOU TANTO NESSE CAPITULO, MAS ESQUENTARÁ NOS PROXIMOS!!!! BEIJOS!!!!

LARI-CHAN: VOCÊ É A ÚNICA QUE NÃO PRESSIONA MINHA POBRE MENTE CANSADA E BURRA......ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO DESSE CAPITULO!!!! BEIJOS!!!

MARAH-CHAN: ESPERO QUE VOCÊ FAÇA LOGO AS PAZES COM SUAS AMIGAS PARA EU PODER LER MAIS UM CAPITULO DAQUELA FIC HILÁRIA!!!!!! BEIJOS!!!!!!

CAHh KINOMOTO: EU SEI QUE NÃO DEI SINAL DE VIDA NOS ÚLTIMOS MESES, MAS AGOAR EU ESTOU DE VOLTA E VOU TENATR ME ATUALIZAR EM TODAS AS SUAS FICS!!!! E QUANTO AO SESSHY, ELE VAI APARECER MAIS A FRENTE, NÃO SE PREOCUPE!!!! BEIJOS!!!!!!

TICI-CHAN: ESPERO TER MATADO SUA CURIOSIDADE........ Beijos!!!!!!

GENTE, FALANDO SÉRIO, QUERO CONVIDAR TODOS OS QUE LEREM ISSO PARA PARTICIPAR DE UMA CAMPANHA: AUMENTE A AUTO-ESTIMA DE UMA AUTORA!!!!!!!

NÃO SEI SE VOCÊS NOTARAM, MAS AO LONGO DESSA NOTA GIGANTESCA, EU ME DEPRECIO VÁRIAS VEZES, ME CHAMANDO DE BURRA, ANTA, COISAS DO TIPO..(NADA QUE SEJA MENTIRA...¬¬), ENTÃO, SEJAM SOLIDÁRIOS E DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!

n


End file.
